


Baby, Come Back To Bed

by bioticboogies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Foreplay, They’re lesbians Harold, not that I think I did a particularly good job bc I’ve never written that before, theres like some boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Cassandra groans. “You are insufferable.”Whatever else she meant to say is cut off when she finally looks up at Mara. Hawke laughs at the look on her face. Eyes wide and cheeks beet red, as if she hadn’t had a handful of the very same exposed flesh a few hours before.“It’s good to know they’re still nice enough to render someone speechless.”





	Baby, Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> No I did not edit this. Yes this is the first and only draft

 

Cassandra is left handed.

 

This isn’t the first time Mara has seen her write but she’d never paid attention before. She had just assumed Cassandra fell into the category of right-handedness. She fights like she’s right handed, but Mara knows a violinist who went red as a rage demon when someone implied lefties played opposite in form.

 

“You are staring again,” Cassandra says. She doesn’t look up from her parchment. Mara is in Cassandra’s room. Still in her bed in fact.

 

“I like looking at you,” Mara replies.

 

The scratching of Cassandra’s quill stops and Mara can’t help but smile at the blush forming on the other woman’s cheeks.

 

“That shouldn’t surprise you,” Mara sits up and let’s the sheet fall, exposing her breasts. “I did a lot of looking last night after all.”

 

Cassandra groans. “You are insufferable.”

 

Whatever else she meant to say is cut off when she finally looks up at Mara. Hawke laughs at the look on her face. Eyes wide and cheeks beet red, as if she hadn’t had a handful of the very same exposed flesh a few hours before.

 

“It’s good to know they’re still nice enough to render someone speechless.” Mara runs her fingers down the center of her chest where Cassandra had been so insistent on kissing before. She won’t mind a round two, but her chances at pulling Cassandra away from work are slim.

 

“You’re trying to embarrass me.” Cassandra’s eyes narrow.

 

“Not really. I’m teasing. Also, trying to seduce.”

 

Cassandra turns back to her writing. “Well you’re not very proficient at seduction.”

 

So that’s how it’s going to be. Mara can work with that. She kicks the sheet off her the rest of the way and stands.

 

Mara drapes herself across the back of Cassandra’s chair. Hands needing the Seekers shoulders. They’re like rocks, she notes, she’ll have to get Cassandra a real massage one of these days.

 

Cassandra continues to pointedly ignore her.

 

Mara presses a light kiss to her neck. And then another and another, up to her jaw and back down. She keeps them light, barely a kiss, and runs her fingers down Cassandra’s arm.

 

She gives a firmer kiss just under the ear and trails her fingers from Cassandra’s arm to her collarbone, slowly down to her breast. She’s barely touching her, fingers sliding against the side of her breast, thumb almost at her nipple.

 

Cassandra isn’t writing anymore and Mara doesn’t even think she’s doing a particularly good job. Far too rusting.

 

Practice makes perfect, and hopes for a lot of practice to follow.

 

She had plans for Cassandra’s breasts but she grabs Mara’s wrist before she can execute any of them. Mara twists out of her hold and moves to face her. 

 

Cassandra meets her gaze and sets down her quill and turns in her chair to face her. Mara leans down to capture her lips, smiling. “That was nothing,” Cassandra mumbles against her lips.

 

“It worked didn’t it?”

 

Cassandra grumbles and deepens the kiss.

 

Mara runs her hand down Cassandra’s thigh, the other plays with the short strands of hair at her male. She pulls away, breath ghosting over Cassandra’s lips. Her eyes have shut. “I wonder if Varric is at breakfast yet?” She asks.

 

Cassandra blinks up at her, a furrow in her brow. “W-what?”

 

Mara pulls back, one hand on the back of Cassandra’s chair and the other propping her against the desk.She nods.

 

“Yes, breakfast. Some say it’s the most important meal of the day.”

 

Cassandra looks confused. Mara presses her lips together so she doesn’t laugh. Bad at seduction her ass.

 

“You- you can’t just do that!”

 

“Oh? What have I done, Love?”

 

Cassandra slaps the side of her thigh lightly. “You know exactly what. I said you couldn’t and so you had to prove me wrong and now that you think you’ve won you’re leaving. It’s a punishment.”

 

“Cassandra,” she purrs, “if you want to be punished...”

 

“Now I am leaving!” She bangs her knee as she stands.

 

Mara backs towards the bed, and raises her hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Neither of us win. Let me get my clothes on.”

 

Cassandra stalks up to her as she starts to search for her underwear and wraps an arm around her waist. She pulls Mara flush against her.

 

“You want seduction so badly? I am happy to oblige.”

 

Mara will never admit to the undignified squeal she lets out as Cassandra lifts her into her arms. She’d been almost shy the night before, but it seems she’s a quick learner. And the confidence she shows on the battlefield now comes out as she lays Mara across the bed.

 

My, my, how hadn’t she noticed Cassandra is left handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing anything sexual makes me incredibly embarrassed despite being horny all the time


End file.
